A variety of diseases exists that require regular treatment by injection of a medicament. Such injection can be performed by using injection devices, which are applied either by medical personnel or by patients themselves. As an example, type-1 and type-2 diabetes can be treated by patients themselves by injection of insulin doses, for example once or several times per day. For instance, a pre-filled disposable insulin pen can be used as an injection device. Alternatively, a re-usable pen may be used. A re-usable pen allows replacement of an empty medicament cartridge by a new one. Either pen may come with a set of one-way needles that are replaced before each use. The insulin dose to be injected can then for instance be manually selected at the insulin pen by turning a dosage knob and observing the actual dose from a dose window or display of the insulin pen.
To be able to monitor insulin injection, for instance to prevent false handling of the insulin pen or to keep track of the doses already applied, it is desirable to measure information related to a condition and/or use of the injection device, such as for instance information on the injected insulin type and dose. This information is typically recorded manually by a user of the injection device. There is a need to reduce the user involvement in monitoring drug dose administration, both to reduce the burden on the user and the possibility of mistakes and to facilitate electronic storage and transmission of the data. Furthermore, if the drug dose is printed on a part of the injection device mechanism and viewed by a user through a dose window, it may be difficult for some users having poor eyesight to accurately determine the dose reading. This can lead to incorrect dose administration. There is therefore a need to make such injection devices easier to use for those having poor eyesight.
It has been described, for instance in WO 2011/117212 to provide a supplementary device comprising a mating unit for releasably attaching the device to an injection device. The device includes a camera and is configured to perform optical character recognition (OCR) on captured images visible through a dosage window of the injection pen, thereby to determine a dose of medicament that has been dialled into the injection device.